An Untold Story of Love & Lies
by TheHuntress95
Summary: Draco & Hermione never did get along until the 6th year at Hogswarts when they both notice something in the other that they didn't know before. Draco is given a mission will he complete it and be forever faithful to the Dark Lord or follow his heart. Will Hermione chose her friendship over hearts!
1. I shouldn't feel this way

**_Draco & Hermione's Untold Story of Love & Lies _**

_Tale as old as time, true as it can be_

_Barely even friends, then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly…_

_Just a little change, small to say the least_

_Both a little scared, neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast…_

**Chapter 1 I shouldn't be feeling like this…. **

Hermione, Harry & Ron are on their way to Hogwarts. Ron wouldn't quit whining that he's hungry.

_"For god sake Ron! Do you ever stop whining?!"_ Hermione shrieks at Ron.

_"Wow, what's wrong with you?"_ asks Ron in an apologetic tone. Complaining of a headache and in need of fresh air Hermione leaves the carriage. Totally unaware that she was about to knock Draco down. Hermione, still oblivious to who it is, apologising while helping them pick up their stuff, til she final looks up.

_"Oh it's you."_

_ "You're so clumsy Granger maybe you should watch were you're going."_ Says Draco while she helps him pick up the rest of his stuff.

_"Well I'm sorry, I didn't see you!"_ Draco ignoring what she had to say. Both go to stand up at the same time, bang their heads together.

_"AWW! Ok that one was your fault."_ Blaming it on him, before he could blame it on her.

_"No it wasn't you should have let me stand up first!" _Complained Draco as he normally did.

_"What ever happened to 'ladies first'?"_ Hermione says, hoping for him not to come up with a horrible insult.

_ "Purebloods before_ _Mudbloods!"_ Hermione walks off so that he doesn't see her cry. Suddenly the trains start to shake.

_"What's going on?!"_ Draco yells out towards Hermione.

_"I think it's an earthquake!" _The glass the doors start to break, the hinges become weak and start to wobble.

_"Granger! Look out!"_ Draco screams out, running towards her, knocking her out of the way before the door falls and lands on top of her. Staying there til the earthquake settles. Draco begins to climb off her, speechless about what he just did for her. Hermione then starts the get up.

_"Draco… you saved me…"_ Unsure of why he did.

_"It was nothing. Don't mention it seriously!"_ He begs her not to tell anyone what happened. Hermione feels herself start to melt in his gaze.

_"Ok, but thanks." _She smiles at him. But that soon fades when she sees Pansy Parkinson run up to him with a cut across her cheek where a piece of glass caught her, leaping into his arms.

_"Oh my gosh! Draco that was so scary!"_ Kisses her on the forehead glad to know that she's ok.

_"I know, but you're ok now." _Hermione starts to feel a sting of jealousy when she sees Draco comforting her. Unable to see them together, Hermione goes back to her carriage.

_"Oh thank god that you're ok, Hermione!" _says Harry while hugging her. She glad to see that he was ok too.

_"Where's Ron?"_ Harry sits down.

_"He went to go find you, we were so worried about you!"_

_ "Oh that's so sweet of him."_ Said she was with Luna. Ron comes back.

_"Oh Ron!"_ Hermione jumps up to hug him. Hugging her back, _"Hermione! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where'd you go?"_ repeating her lie.

_"Oh, I was with Luna."_ Trying to relax as she sits down, Ginny then comes in with a hurt leg.

_"Hey guys, oh my god! That was so scary! Are you guys ok?"_

_"Yeah, were ok. What about you?"_ Ron points out at her leg.

_"Oh it's ok, it only hurts a little, I'll be ok."_ Ginny tries to mask her pain. Hermione knows how hurt she really is and offers to take her to the hospital wing when they arrive. Ginny obviously refuses kindly towards her best friend.

Meanwhile back in Draco's carriage, Draco is still comforting Pansy.

_"How are you feeling?" _

_ "Oh better, just abit shaken up is all, Thank you Draco."_ Pansy says, while hugging Draco. Crabbe pokes his head around the corner, catching them snog.

_"Were here now guys, let's go!" Crabbe was surprised that Draco wasn't mad at him for catching them snog_.

_"Thanks mate."_ Draco says nicely, which throws Crabbe abit more. Draco gets up pulling Pansy up with him, pulling down both, his and her luggage. As they get off the train their hands entwine, Hermione being witness to all of this, makes her even more jealous.

"_Urgh, look at them! Hey Malfoy! Get a room! No-one wants to see you pair!"_ Ron shouts out, interrupting her thought.

_"Oh grow up Weaslebee! Just cause no-one wants you!"_ Draco shouts back at him.

_"Come on Ron, just leave it, he wants you to shout back so he can throw insults at you."_ Hermione pleading him not to fight, she pulls Ron along.

_"Hermione's right Ron, he loves to throw insults at us. He thrives on it!"_ Harry adds in, supporting Hermione.

In the Great Hall… Dumbledore makes his usual welcome back speech, but this time something was added.

_"Oh, and could I please see Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, Mr. Diggory & Miss. Lovegood afterwards. Thank you."_

Harry's suspicious_"What do you think that's about, Hermione?"_ honestly not having a clue Hermione just shrugs.

_"Only been here an hour and you're already in trouble Draco_." Pansy complains. Draco laughing it off having no clue either, _"Can't be that bad, Grangers been asked to go!"_

_ "That's true! Tell me later on chat?"_ Pansy orders Draco.

_"Oh course."_

After the feast and everyone had left the Great Hall.

_"You're all probably wondering why I asked to see you, well you will be happy to know that you are not in any sort of trouble. Quite the opposite actually, I want you four to be the Head Girls' and Boys'. Now that you will all be sharing the same dorm, so I suggest that you all start getting along, Mr. Malfoy… Miss. Granger… "_

Draco groans. _"Do we have to? Or do we get a choice?"_

_ "NO, this is not an option, Mr. Malfoy. Now, go to your dorm and get to know each other!"_

Dumbledore sends them to the Prefects Dorm.

In the Dorm…

_"Well, I suppose it's not a bad room, and there's a spare bed so Pansy can stop on over."_ Says Draco as he looks around the room. Hermione cringes with jealousy, even from him saying her name.

_"Don't even think about it Malfoy! I don't want that pigface coming in here! You can go visit her in the Slytherin Common Room."_ Says Cedric, as if he's reading Hermione's mind, knowing someone needs to say something.

She can't help but, laugh and smile at Cedric, he winks back at her.

Draco disgusted, _"Lay off, Diggory! My girlfriend is better than anything you'll have! And Granger. A least she's Pureblood, unlike you!" _ Cedric knew that Hermione doesn't deserve to be called that.

_"Can't believe we have to share a room with you! Malfoy! You complete git!"_ tears begin to run down her face,_ "I hate you, Draco Malfoy!" _and runs out.

_"Look what you've done now Malfoy!"_ says Luna defending her friend.

Draco chucks his bags on a bed and leaves. Hermione runs off to Ginny's room.

_"Hermione?! What's wrong?!"_ Ginny asks hugging and comforting her friend.

_"It's Malfoy…"_ Hermione cries out.

_"Oh, just ignore that pig Hermione!"_

_ "But, Ginny I... I think that I… I like him..."_ trying to get it out.

Ginny couldn't to believe her, _"What? Really?! So why are you crying?!"_

Hermione tries to calm down to explain what happened. And how he could never like her because, he's too loved up with Pansy and that she's a mudblood too.

_"And you have to share a room with him! That's sucks!"_

Surprisingly, Draco walks in, _"Granger, I need to talk to you. In private!"_

Hermione and Ginny exchange a look as if to say goodbye, Hermione then follows Draco out to the Prefects Dorm.


	2. Things Never Change

**Chapter 2 Things Never Change…**

"_Draco... what is it that you want?" _

_"Just that I wanted to tell you… that you're moving beds, because I'm having the one in the corner. And there is no way that I'm sharing with you!"_ Draco barks at her.

Fighting back her tears, _"Oh, so why did this need to be in private?"_

He doesn't bother answering her and walks off.

_"What was all that about?"_ says Cedric sneaking up behind her.

_"I. I'm sor-rry, I, ummm, have to go."_ Rushes off to the Gryffindor Common room.

Cedric stares in confusion after her.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor common room… looking at the Marauder's Map following Draco around.

_"Ron, Malfoy's disappeared off the map again!" _

_"Where do you think he goes?"_ says Ron, getting the feeling that something's not right.

At Malfoy Manner… Draco has been asked home.

_"You wanted to see me, my Lord?"_

_ "Ah Draco… yes. Now am I correct in saying that you and Miss Granger are to share a room at Hogwarts?"_ Draco nods his head as if to say yes.

_"Brilliant! Now here's the plan….."_ Voldermort exclaims in excitement.

**~ Ok this part is a bit confusing, there's a school chat thing online that they all talk on. And later on they all have phones ~ **

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts…

Harry Potter has signed on, Ginny Weasley has signed on and Hermione Granger has signed on. Ginny Weasley: _Hey Harry_,_ Hermione_. Harry Potter: _Hi Ginny_. Hermione Granger_: Hey guys_. Ginny Weasley: _Hermione what happened?!_ Hermione Granger: _I'll tell you on private chat Ginny_. Harry Potter: _What about me?_ Hermione Granger: _Sorry Harry, I can't tell you._ Harry Potter: _fine_. Harry Potter has signed out. On their private conversation, Ginny Weasley: _Don't worry about Harry! So what happened?_ Hermione Granger: _He told me that I had to switch beds. I don't know why he had to tell me that in private_. Draco Malfoy has signed on. Hermione Granger: _OMG! Ginny he's online!_ Pansy Parkinson has signed on. Ginny Weasley: _Urghhh! SO has Pigface!_ Hermione Granger: _LMAO! Ginny! _On school chat, Pansy Parkinson: _Hey Draco._ Draco Malfoy_: Hey you!_ Ginny Weasley: _Urghhh! Can't you guys at least talk in a private conversation! No-one wants to see you two being all lovey-dovey! IT'S VILE!_ Pansy Parkinson: _At least we have someone to lovey-dovey with Weasley! No-one wants you! HAHA! _Hermione Granger: _Leave her alone Pigface! Least Ginny is a stunner! _Pansy Parkinson: _Stunner?! PAHAHAHA! Don't be silly, she's twat ugly! Just like you Granger!_ Draco Malfoy: _Pansy lay off Granger!_ Pansy Parkinson: _WHAT!? Draco! You're meant to be on my side!_ Draco Malfoy: _Grow up Pansy! There doesn't need to be sides! We're over! _Draco Malfoy has signed out. Back on their private chat, Ginny Weasley: _OMG! Did you see that! Draco just totally stuck up for you!_ Hermione Granger: _Do you think he did, or was he just annoyed?!_ Ginny Weasley: _No, I think he totally stuck up for you! Because when she said you were twat ugly, he was, lay off Pansy! OMG! He so likes you!_ Pansy Parkinson has signed out. Back on private conversation, Hermione Granger: _I got to go now Ginny, see if he's at our dorm. I'll talk to you later! Love you_. Hermione Granger has signed out.

In the Prefects Dorm….

Hermione walks in, seeing Draco cry over the sink.

_"Draco, why are you crying? Are you ok?"_

_ "Do I look ok, Granger?"_

_ "What's wrong, then?"_ Hermione asks.

_"You wouldn't understand!"_

Hermione steps closer towards him, _"Try me."_

Catching her by surprise he pulls her towards him and kisses her.

"_I can't believe I just kissed a MUDBLOOD!"_ Draco runs off. Left there standing on her own, runs off to her bed.

Ginny walks in, finding her crying, _"Hermione, what's wrong?"_ She holds out her arms gesturing for Hermione to hug her.

_"He never changes Ginny! He's a horrible, rotten, foul, cruel and a using person. I HATE HIM!"_ She begins to cry again. Draco creeps by and stands outside the door hearing every word.

_"Hermione, you know you don't mean that..."_ Ginny says spots Draco_._

_ "Yes I do Ginny! He kisses me then calls me a…..a…. A MUDBLOOD!"_ Ginny tries to calm her down.

Draco, not wanting to hear anymore, goes downstairs and pulls out his phone.

_"Hello?" _Voldermort answers.

_"Hello, my Lord. I'll do it, I'll do whatever it is you want me to do."_ Voldermort filled with excitement tells him what he has to do…. And once he has he must ring him. Draco tells him he'll get straight to it and hangs up. Draco heads down stairs but is stopped by Pansy.

_"Hi Draco, can we please talk about this?"_

_ "No we can't I'm busy at the moment, but we can still be friends."_ Draco says through his teeth, hoping she'll just agree so he can go. Pansy nods and leaves. He heads for the Prefects Dorm, after Ginny has left.

_"Hermione, we need to talk…"_


	3. Lies

**Chapter 3 Lies. **

Hermione puts down her book and just stares at him in shock about the fact that he just called her, Hermione. Not Granger, not mudblood but, Hermione it sounded nice when he said it.

_"Hermione, I figured that if we're going to be sharing a room, we might as well get to know each other better and be friends….?"_ Draco asks, hoping that she'll agree.

Hermione stares at him still, wondering if she should or not but she knows that too.

_"I'm sorry about the kiss and calling you a you-know-what. I'm not all bad you know."_

_ "Alright Draco, forget the past and start a fresh."_ They shake hands.

_"Great! What are you doing later?"_ Draco says with a smile on his face.

_"Umm, I was going to watch Drag me to Hell, if you want to join me?"_

_ "Sure, yeah. Do you know what the other two are doing, is it just the two of us?" _Draco asks her anxiously.

_"I think Luna's gone to hung out with Ginny and Cedric has gone to Hogsmede." _

Draco trying contain his happiness, _"Have you seen it before, 'Drag Me to Hell'?" "No but Harry has and he said it was scary!"_

_"Potter is just a wuss, it's probably not that bad! I have a few things to do first, what time shall we put it on then?"_

_ "Dark, say 8?"_

_ "Ok, see you later."_ Draco walks out the door and takes out his phone, _"My Lord? It's done. I'm her new best friend…"_

_"Good, now proceed on and Draco well done."_ Voldermort hangs up.

Ginny walks in to talk to Hermione, _"Hey Ginny, oh my gosh! I have to tell you what just happened!"_

Ginny gets all excited, _"Tell me, tell me!"_ Hermione tells her all about how Draco and her have become friends. Ginny hugs her, _"That's great. But, do you still like him as more than that?"_

_ "I suppose I do but, for now I don't mind being his friend."_

_"Ok, well I better go Luna's waiting for me downstairs._" Ginny hugs Hermione again and leaves.

Draco walks in as Hermione has just put on the film. Their soon halfway through, when Hermione gets scared and hides her face in Draco's chest, he just laughs and wraps his arms around her_. _

_"Draco! TURN IT OFF!"_ Hermione freaks out even more and can't handle it.

Draco turns it off and goes to comfort her, _"Hey, calm down, it's off, it's gone."_ Draco notices her shaking hands and takes one in his,

_"Look at your hands were you seriously that scared?"_ She nods then looks away. Draco takes her chin in his hand and leans forward…


	4. Jealousy

**Chapter 4 Jealousy**

Hermione starts to pull away and say something but Draco cuts her off and kisses her again. Hermione later pulls away wondering if it's a repeat to what happened before. But she was wrong.

Draco soon gets up, _"I have to go figure out something I'll be back promise."_

Hermione is abit shocked but ok. On his way out Draco bumps into Luna.

_"Draco, are you ok?"_

_ "I'm fine."_

_ "Ok"_.

Back in the Prefects Dorm, Hermione is wondering where he went it's been 15 minutes she gets up and goes to look for him. Her face drops when he finds him with Luna.

_"Draco… Luna… What are you doing?"_ Draco and Luna look at each other.

_"Nothing."_ Draco says, Hermione doesn't believe him and asks Luna to leave so they can talk in private.

_"Are you trying to make jealous even after we kiss again..! LUNA! Out of all my friends, Luna!"_

Draco dumbstruck_, "What… you think… that... OMG! Look I just come out here to think and Luna just happened to walk by."_

Hermione rolls her eyes, _"You don't believe me I'll prove it!"_Draco grabs her and pulls her close in towards him and kisses her again.

Hermione resists at first but, then gives in. Ron and Harry come around the corner to see the sight of their best friend, Hermione and their enemy, Draco kissing!

_ "HERMIONE, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"_ Harry yells out at her.

Hermione breaks off from Draco, _"Harry, Ron I can explain this."_

_ "How could you Hermione and with HIM!"_ Ron exclaims in anger.

_"Ron? Harry, please?!"_ she begs them to listen her.

All Harry can do is shake his head, _"I can't believe you Hermione!"_ Harry and Ron storm off.

A tear runs down her face, _"They hate me!"_

Draco hugs her, _"Hey, they'll come around, don't cry it's not worth it, you have me!"_

_ "I know but the three us have been through so much together!"_

_ "Well, they just have to grow to accept us!"_

Hermione looks up in surprise, "_There's an us?!" _

_"Yea, I didn't kiss you for nothing."_ Hermione smiles.

_"I'll see you later, but now I have to go."_

Hermione turns sad, _"Where are you going?"_

_"Don't worry I'll be back soon."_ Hermione smiles at him, and then leans in to kiss him.

Draco disapparates to Malfoy Manner, where he knows Lord Voldermort will be waiting for him… Draco's parents are surprised to see him there but Lord Voldermort isn't.

_"I have news about Hermione Granger."_

_"Owh, do share then!"_ Draco tells Voldermort about what had happened with Hermione, Harry, Ron and himself.

_"Fantastic work Draco!" _Lucius starts to get annoyed with Voldermort and Draco and demands to know what is going on. Voldermort fills Lucius in on what he had planned_._

_ "Well Draco, it seems that you've turned all of her friends against her, now, come Christmas break I want you to invite her here, and we will finish this plan. Agreed?"_ Voldermort puts his hand. Draco puts his hand forward and shakes Voldermort's.


	5. Confusion

**Chapter 5 Confusion**

Hermione is sitting on Ginny's bed, telling her what happened…

_"The way Ron looked at me was awful!"_

_ "I can't believe he said that, you're still the same Hermione to me no matter who you fall for."_

_"Thanks Ginny, you always know what to say."_ They laugh and hug, Luna walks in asking what had happened the other night. Hermione explain it all to her and how everyone mad at her.

_"Well I'm not mad at you and you know we were just talking it's all good."_

Hermione walks up to Luna and hugs her, _"Of course!"_

Draco walks in asking if he could steal Hermione, she goes with him to the Prefects Dorm but they are stopped by Cedric.

Draco gets up in his face, _"Got a problem, Diggory?!"_

Cedric smirks at him, _"Yea I do. You don't scare me Malfoy! I think she's too good for you and should be with someone like me."_

They both scoff at him Draco was about to say something but is stopped by Hermione, _"Don't Draco, his not worth it, don't even bother!"_

Hermione questions Draco about where he went last night. He tells her that he went home for family dinner.

_"You're so beautiful, smart, talented and amazing!"_ And he can't help but hug and kiss her, considering no one else is in the dorm but them.

_"AWWHH, Draco! That's so sweet! OMG! Is that the time?! Lessons start in 5 minutes!"_ Hermione groans rushing to get her things ready and go.

Draco laugh's at the site, _"Hermione! Calm down! You can be a few minutes late!"_

_ "No I can't be late, never been late in my life! And I'm not about to start now Mr. Malfoy! You're such a bad influence!"_

Draco tries to say something nice, _"Oh my god, I'm dating a nerd!"_ and winks at her.

Hermione throws a book at him, but misses, and a piece of paper falls out. Draco spots it, _"Ohhh! What's this?"_

Hermione quickly realizes the book she threw was her diary! _"NO! DON'T DRACO!"_

Draco doesn't listen and holds her back with one hand and unfolds the paper with the other hand. He begins to read it… it's dated 1/07/11 _Dear Diary, Ok, so, because I trust you, I'm going to tell you a secret… I'm falling for… __**Draco Malfoy! **__He's actually really sweet, not at all a snake in the grass like I thought, he saved my life too. And he's quite fit! _Hermione dives under her quilt with embarrassment.

Draco is shocked and thinking that he can't hurt her because he's falling for her too, _"So you thing I'm fit?"_

Hermione begins to giggle, _"OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!"_

Draco laughs and pulls the quilt off from over her face, _"Actually, I think it's pretty cute. And for the record you're pretty fit too."_

Hermione pulls out her pillow and hits him with it telling him not to tell anyone! He starts laughing again, _"Hey, you wrote this on the 1__st__, you've liked me since the first day back? And I was calling you a you-know-what, all that time?"_

Hermione just nods with a smile with her cheeks go all red too.

Draco stands there in astonishment, _"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I had no idea! Anyway, better hurry, you're gonna be late for class!_"

Hermione looks at her watch her eyes begin to widen she picks up her stuff, _"Bloody hell, only 2 minutes left! You coming Draco?"_

_"I haven't done my homework, tell them I'm sick."_

He tells her as she's rushing out the door. He waits til he hears her go down the stairs and pulls out his phone to call the Dark Lord.

_"I want to leave Hermione out of this plan. We can do it without her!"_

Voldermort unhappy with these turns of events, but agrees_. "Thank you my Lord! But I'll still help you with the rest of it!"_ Draco hangs up. Hermione JUST ends up making it to class.

She finds Ginny laughing, _"Got to admit, I didn't think you were going to make it Hermione!"_

She gives her look, _"When have I ever not made it?"_ and sits down next to her. Hermione begins to tell Ginny what happened earlier about the diary page.

Back at Malfoy Manner… Voldermort informs Lucius about how his son has fallen for a mudblood. Lucius hits the table in frustration.

_"HOW CAN THIS BE?!" _Voldermort tells he not to worry he has a plan…


	6. Love struckk

**Chapter 6 Love struck**

Ginny and Hermione are sitting in Ginny's room, when suddenly an owl comes flying through the window… Hermione picks up the letter and gives it to Ginny. She opens it and begins to read it... _Please meet me by the quads in half an hour, I have something very important to ask...xx _

Hermione starts nudging her, "SO? Who's it from?!"

Ginny passes her the note, _"I don't know, it doesn't say…. Hermione do you think I should go?"_

Hermione begins nodding her head like crazy. "_But what if it's a joke?!"_

_"And if it's some really fit guy asking you to the Ball next week! Don't put yourself down Ginny, any guy would be lucky to go with you!"_ Ginny still has a doubting look on her face.

_"What if I come with you, and I'll bring Draco as well, everyone scared of him!"_

Ginny finally gave in, _"OK! Thanks Hermione, you're the best! I better get ready then!" _

_"Anything for you Ginny! Ok, you do that while I go find Draco!" _As Hermione walked out the room and down the hallway looking for Draco, she thought about how happy he's made her. She eventually finds him and drags he back to Ginny's room.

_"Ginny were here."_ Hermione shouts through the door, while holding onto Draco.

_"Come in guys, Hermione can you come in here I'm in the bathroom."_ Hermione sits Draco down, tells him to wait here and be nice.

_"Coming Ginny! Your always need my help with this stuff!"_ 15 minutes later Hermione walks out of the bathroom with Ginny behind her.

_"Ok, you guys can you please get along and just be friends?"_They both look at each other.

Draco puts his hand out, _"Friends?" _Ginny looks at Hermione and takes it nodding her head in agreement.

_"Well, with that behind us, can I say Ginny you look good! Also would please tell me why I'm here and what we're doing?"_ Hermione and Ginny tell Draco all about the note and that Ginny's scared it's a joke. After Draco agrees to it and Hermione finishes up with Ginny they head out the door and out to the Quads.

Ginny can't pull it together though, _"I look like I was attacked by you, Hermione, with a paint brush! Don't think it was a little too much!?"_

Hermione and Draco just ignore her and drag her forward. Hermione and Draco fall back from Ginny letting her walk on, but she knows their behind a rock and hiding for backup. Ginny hears someone calling her but can't see them. She turns around and gets scared by….Harry.

_"Oh it's you, Harry! You scared me! Listen I can't talk right now I'm…"_

Harry cuts her off, _"Waiting for someone?"_ Ginny stares at him like he's a mind reader.

_"How'd you know? OMG! You're the one who sent the letter!"_

_"Guilty"_ Hermione is shocked at the sight, _"What the…"_ Draco holds her down and tells her to keep quiet.

_"Wow, ok. Umm... What a… did you wanna ask me then?"_ Ginny tries to keep her cool.

Harry is unable to do the same, _"Well… I was wondering… if, you umm… wanted to, maybe go to the Ball... with me?!"_

Ginny is unable to contain her happiness, _"Of course I will!"_ she jumps around hugging him and smiling.

_"Great… brilliant I'll see you later then."_ Harry walks off with the biggest smile on his face. Ginny runs up after him, turns him around to kiss him.

"See you later, Harry." Ginny runs up to the rock where Hermione and Draco were hiding and tells them what happened. Ginny runs off to find Luna and tell her as well.

_"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Draco! I can spend Christmas break at you place! Thank you so much for inviting me!" _Draco is shocked to hear this he never invited her,

_"WHAT!?"_


	7. Heartbroken

**Chapter 7 Heartbroken **

_You can't spend Christmas break at my place_!"

Hermione is alarmed, _"But, why not!?"_

_ "Because, my father would never allow it!"_

_ "But was your father that sent the letter! Draco, what's wrong with you?! Don't you want me there?!"_

Draco breathes in sharply, _"Hermione, I don't! Do you know how embarrassing it would be bringing a MUDBLOOD home with me?!"_

He wanted to take it back as soon as he said but he knew he's father was behind it and up to something.

Hermione stands there motionless with tears swelling in her eyes, _"But, I-I thought…. You…"_

_"What you thought I loved you!? PAHAHA, don't be stupid! This was all an act!"_ Tears roll down Hermione face, she runs off.

_"My father will pay for this! How could he do that! I can't believe I said all that to her, I love her!"_

As Hermione runs off, for the girls' bathroom, she bumps into Ron, _"Oh sorry! Didn't see you the- Are you ok, Hermione?!"_ Hermione shakes her head, Ron takes her to the Gryffindor Common room. There are few first years in there but Ron tells them to get lost.

_"Right, sit down, and talk to me! What's wrong Hermione?" _Hermione tells him what happened from the start of the day, until she bumped into bumped into him and begins crying again.

_"As much as I hated it, I really did think you two were the real deal. Wait til I get hold of him…" _Hermione stopped him and wiped the tears from her face, _"Honestly Ron, he's not even worth it."_

_ "Pffft! That's for sure! Hermione, you can do way better!"_

Hermione gets up and hugs him, _"You're the best Ron, thank you."_

_ "Anytime! I'm always here, you know that!"_

Harry walks in, _"Oh hey guys! Hermione, I was just coming to find you to say, I'm ok with you and Draco!"_ Hermione turns away and begins to cry again and lean against Ron's shoulder.

Ron explains everything to Harry_, "And what's this with my sister?!"_ _"Oh… Ummm Ron I can explain!" _

_"Damn right you will! Because if you hurt my sister, you'll have me to deal with and I'm not that keen on beating up my best mate!" _Harry shakes his head.

_"Ok, now just wait with Hermione until I get back."_

_"What….why….where are you going, Ron?!"_ Ron finds Draco wondering by the lake… _"OI Malfoy!" _

_"Back off Weasley!" _

_"Put your wand away Malfoy, I want to settle this the old fashion way!"_

_ "I said, BACK OFF!"_ Ron pulls out his wand from behind his back, _"Fine, have it your way! Expeliarmus!"_

Draco's wand flies into Ron's hand, _"What do you want Weasley?!"_

_ "I think you know why Malfoy! Hermione, do you have any idea how much you hurt her?! DO YOU EVEN CARE?!"_ Draco grits his teeth,

"Why should I? She's just a mudblood, it's not like she's important!" Ron walks straight up to him and punches him in the jaw hard,

_"She's not just a 'mudblood'! She's the most amazing girl ever!"_

Draco clenches his jaw as it bleeds, "You'll regret that Weasley!"

Ron begins laughing at him in a mocking way, "_Will I really? Your pathetic Malfoy!"_

He throws his wand at him, _"Hermione never should have wasted her time on you!"_

Ron walks away but Draco picks up his wand and stands up _"STUPIFY!"_ Hermione runs up to Ron and re-bounds the curse on Draco. Draco falls back on his back and watches Hermione walk off with Ron. Draco is in the Prefects' Dorm, looking at pictures of him and Hermione when they were together….

Hermione walks in seeing Draco looking at the pictures, _"I remember doing the photoshoot for that last picture, for the newspaper… __**'A love that can never be, and will never last!'**_

Draco looks up at her, _"They got that right!"_

_ "Yep, Ginny thinks we should be 'friends'. Put it all behind us. But then I realized that to be friends, we'd have to like each other, and after what happened today, I could never like you."_

Draco gets up off his bed, _"I totally agree, in fact, I hate you!" _

_"I hate you too!" _

_"There is a fiery pit, of hatred in me, ready to explode!"_

Hermione tops his insult, _"Every nerve ending in my body is electrified by hatred!"_

_ "So it's settled then…"_

_ "It's settled!"_

_ "Fine!" _Draco rips up the pictures he was looking through. Hermione cringes when he throws then on the floor, and spots his diary.

_"Oh what's this, I wonder..."_ She kneels on the floor to pick it up.

Draco pushes her away from the diary…. But, he ends up kissing her on impulse and neither are resisting or stopping the other one.

It's morning, and Hermione wakes before everyone, but as she is moving to her bed, she wakes Draco….

_"Where are you going?"_ He yawns.

_"Back to my own bed, Luna and Cedric will be awake in a few minutes!" _

_"So? What, are you embarrassed?"_

Hermione looks away, _"More like ashamed!"_

She hears Cedric move and crouches to the floor.

A cheeky grin sweeps across Draco's face, _"So you didn't enjoy last night? Because I did!"_ Hermione bits her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling.

"_We don't have to stop, we could carry on, no strings attached! You could be my dirty little secret!"_ Draco uses this as a way to see her more, knowing that he still loves her.

Hermione feels the butterflies in her stomach, _"Or YOU could be MINE."_

She is still confused about how she really feels and climbs back into his bed. Draco grins and rubs his hand down her bare legs, _"We'll see about that!"_ and starts kissing her, knowing how to persuade her.

_"So, do we have a deal? No strings attached, just fun! And no one will ever find out"_

Draco then starts kissing her neck, _"Then we have a deal!"_

Cedric and Luna start to wake up…. Hermione can hear Luna yawn and roll over, whispers to Draco, _"Draco, they're waking up!" _

_"Shit! Hide under the covers, quick!"_ Hermione points to her stuff.

Draco grabs her things and hides them under the bed, _"Now hide, I'll cover you!" _


	8. Denial

**Chapter 8 Denial**

3 weeks have gone by, and Hermione and Draco are still continuing their affair in secret.

In class...

Ginny is trying to get Hermione attention, _"Hermione? Hermione?! HERMIONE!?"_

Hermione tares her eyes away from Draco_, "Huh, what?" _

_"Did you hear a word I said?!"_ Hermione continued to say nothing.

After class Ginny drags her to a quite space, _"So, come on, explain! You've been acting weird for weeks."_

Hermione tells her everything that's happened over the past few weeks, _"Are you mad at me Ginny?" _

_"I'm just upset you didn't tell me Hermione! What was going through your head!?"_ Draco spots Hermione and Ginny talking and hides in the bush.

_"I don't know Ginny, I guess I thought that if I can't be with him properly, I'll be with him like this. But it's killing me Ginny! All those horrible things I said to him, I didn't mean them! I only said them because I though he hated me, and I him to think I was over him, but it wasn't. I love him, I STILL love him Ginny!"_ she begins to cry.

Ginny hugs her, "Come on, Hermione don't cry! I'm sure he feels the same way, or he wouldn't have doing this for so long!"

"I suppose, but then why did he dump me?!"

"Yes, it's strange…."

Draco thinks to himself, _"I ended it with you because you are in danger being with me! Can't you see that?! I have never stopped loving you! But we can't be together out in the open, it's too dangerous for you Hermione!" _

Hermione starts calming down, _"Maybe I should just tell him, tell him how I really feel I mean…." _

_"That's a good idea! Who's he going to the Ball with?"_

Hermione can't bear to say it, _"Parkinson, but only as an act!" _

_"Err, always baffles me that when men get a taste of caver they can always go back to eating trout. But anyway, tell him at the Ball that would be so romantic!"_

Hermione laughs_, "I know, she's such a pig! Yeah, that's a good idea! Ginny, will you help me get ready tomorrow night, and I want to look my best when I tell him." _

_"Of course I will Hermione. Tomorrow night will go perfectly! You'll tell him you love him, he'll tell you, and Miss Piggy will be left on her own! By the way, are you going to the Ball with anyone?"_

_"Yeah Ron, but only as friends, he's been so lovely to me these past few weeks! Come on Ginny, let's go into Diagon Alley and pick out some dresses! I've been saving up for weeks!" _

_"Same here, let's go!" _

Once they have left and are out of sight Draco comes out of hiding, _"Great, now what am I going to do, I can't tell her that I've been planning with the Dark Lord against her and her friends, she'll hate me, but I can't tell her I love her….." _


	9. The Yule Ball

**Chapter 9 the Yule Ball**

The night of the Yule Ball is upon them and Ginny and Hermione are getting ready, _"So, have spoken to Draco?"_

_"No, I think he's been avoiding me, he hasn't been in his bed since the other day." _

_"Oh, maybe he just wanted some privacy, Hermione."_ She just nods her head hoping that's the reason.

_"Anyway, let's get going, you look brilliant, I am good you taught me well!"_

Hermione smiles at her reflection in the mirror, _"Yeah, wow!"_

In Blaze's room, _"Draco, what's up mate?" _

_"Nothing, why?" _

_"Well, you seem distant lately!"_

Draco knows what he means and doesn't want to talk about, _"I'm fine, honestly, mate!"_

At that moment Pansy walks in the room, _"You guys ready?"_

Blaze stands up suddenly with mouth hanging open, _"WOW! Pansy you look umm….WOW!" _

_"Thanks Blaze, come on let's go!"_ Draco finally stands up in his suit ready to go,

_"Come on Blaze or are you glued to the spot by Pansy?!"_

Blaze starts walking to the door, _"Shut up Draco!"_ Draco holds out his arm for Pansy and walk down to the Great Hall.

At the Great Hall…. Ginny is walking down the stairs and spots Harry and Ron at the bottom of the staircase.

_"Ginny, you look amazing!"_ says Harry with his eyes glued to her.

_"You really do sis. Where's Hermione?" _

Ginny groans, _"Oh she was right behind me! Come on Hermione, were gonna be late!"_ Hermione appears at the top of the stairs.

_"Wow!"_ Ron whispers to himself in astonishment. _"Good job sis."_ Hermione reaches the bottom of the stairs, Ron offers her his hand.

_"Wow, she looks beautiful..." _this falling out of Draco's mouth, forgetting Pansy was standing next to him.

_"Do you mind if I steal her, Draco?"_ Blaze asks who is unable to stop staring at Pansy.

Draco gets the wrong impressions thinks he means Hermione, _"WHAT!? Oh right, yeah whatever!"_

Ron and Harry are both complimenting Hermione when Ginny interrupts them, spotting Draco_, "Urmm…Hermione have you seen the fountain?"_

Hermione turns to see what is it she means and sees Draco, _"Oh no, I'll go have a look then."_

_ "I'll go with you!"_ Says Ron unable to keep away from her.

_"No! I mean, I'll meet you in there."_

Ginny starts pulling Ron along, _"Come on Ron, besides I need to talk to you."_ Hermione walks over to Draco, _"Draco, we need to talk!"_ Draco begins to walk away.

_"Draco?!"_ Draco turns back around and shouts at her_, "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" _


	10. The Yule Ball part 2

**Chapter 10 the Yule Ball…. Part 2**

"_Draco…."_

_"What?! I said leave me alone!"_ Draco walks back up to her so he doesn't shout at her.

_"Why are you acting like this?!" _Hermione starts to get annoyed with him.

Pansy comes back up to Draco side, _"Is she bothering you, Draco?"_

_"It's nothing I can't handle."_ Ron and Harry walk over with Ginny behind them. _"You ok, Hermione?"_ Ron asks snaring at Draco.

_"Back off Weaslebee!" _

_"Shut up Malfoy!"_ says Harry backing up his mate.

_"Back off Potter"_ Pansy tries to act tough!

Ginny gets up in her face, _"OR what Parkinson? What are YOU gonna do?!" _

_"Want me to demonstrate on you?" _

_"Ha, just try me! I dare you!"_

Pansy back off, _"You're not worth it anyway!"_

Ron steps in for his sister, _"Oh sure that's the reason!" _

_"I told you to stay out of this Weaslebee!"_ Draco restates his insult.

_"Why you only going at me, Malfoy!?" _

_"Because, I owe you a black eye!"_

Hermione steps in front of both of them, _"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU! People are starting to look!" _

_"You can shut it too, mudblood!"_ Hermione still upset with the way Draco is acting, _"What's wrong with you?!"_

Ginny stuffs everything up and puts her big foot in it, _"Yea, it was a couple of days ago that you two were all talky and whispery about your affair!"_ Hermione puts her hands over her face and shakes her head and Draco turns bright red.

_"Ooops…. Sorry Hermione I didn't mean too!"_

Ron, Harry and Pansy are all shocked, _"WHAT!"_

Draco turns to Hermione, _"Oh for….. I never want to see you again! I hate you! Now will you leave me alone!?"_ Draco finally storms off.

Pansy begins to follow him, while laughing at her, _"Well you heard him, back off! HAHA, you really thought he loved you? YOU!?"_ Hermione begins crying again.

Ginny walks up to Pansy and slaps her and leaves a handprint_. "BACK OFF! OR NEXT TIME IT WON'T BE A SLAP!"_

Pansy runs off, _"How dare you! This isn't the end of it Weasley!"_

_ "Oooh, I'm real scared! Get stuffed Pansy you pigface!" _Blaze walks up to Hermione having no idea what has actually just happened.

_"Everything ok? Where's Draco?"_

Hermione looks up at him, _"Probably wherever he's been off hiding for the past day, that coward!"_

_ "Right cheers, Granger."_ Blaze runs off to find Draco_. _

_"I have to go and talk to him!"_ Ron and Harry hold her back, Hermione struggles they finally let you go and Hermione runs off to go find him.


	11. Last Chances

**Chapter 11 Last Chances**

Hermione catches up with Blaze but he doesn't notice her following him. He's been hiding in the Room of Requirement…

Blaze opens the door, _"Draco, you in here?" _

_"Yeah, over here!"_ Hermione catches the door and sneaks in and hides.

Blazes walks up to Draco, _"So what happened? What was that all about?" _

_"I'd rather not talk about it Blaze!"_

_"Tough, start talking!" _

_"NO BLAZE JUST GO AWAY!"_ Blaze backs off, _"Fine." _And leaves.

_"Draco?"_ Draco stands up, gets out his wand, _"What?! Who's there?!"_ Hermione comes out of hiding.

_"Oh jeez it's you! What else do I have to say or do to get you to leave me alone?" _Draco lowers his wand.

_"I'm not here for you! I'm here because of what you said! Did you really mean it?!"_ Draco doesn't want to hurt her any more than he already has.

_"No, I just said that to keep you away from me!" _Hermione stands there speechless._"Hermione just leave me!"_ She leaves without saying a word.

After she's gone Draco mumbles under his breathe, _"I'll never forgive my father for making me do that to her, he'll pay for that one day!"_If things couldn't get any worse for Draco, Pansy walks in.

_"Hey Draco."_ She sits down and takes his hand in hers.

Draco looks up at Pansy and pulls his hand away, _"Pansy, not now I'm not in the mood!" _

_"Why? What is wrong with you Draco, I thought me and you were an item?"_ Draco stands up, _"What?! You and me!? Ha! Don't be ridiculous! I wouldn't go near you even with a barge pole!" _

_"Is this because of that MUDBLOOD!?"_ Draco pulls out his wand

_"STUDPIFY!"_ Pansy falls to the ground yelling at Draco in pain.

_"Don't you EVER call her that again!"_ Draco storms out having had enough. Pansy spots Hermione walking down the corridor when she leaves the Room of Requirement.

"_OI MUDBLOOD!"_

_"Urghhh, what do you want Parkinson!?" Hermione turns around. _

Pansy gets up in her face, _"To tell you to leave Draco alone!" _

_"Gladly, is that all? Because I'm busy!"_ trying to walk away but Pansy blocks her way.

_"NO. It's not, if you ever get him that wound up again. I'll come looking for you!"_

Ginny comes running to Hermione's side, _"You again Parkinson! Haven't you got the message!?"_

_"You don't scare me Weasley!" Pansy looks Ginny up and down._

Ginny gets up in her face, _"Oh really?!"_ and jumps in her face, making her run. _"That's right Pigface! RUN!"_

Ginny turns to Hermione, _"You alright?" _

_"Yeah thanks Ginny."_

2 weeks later, it's the last day of term and everyone is saying goodbye….

_"I'm going to miss you all so much! It's not fair that I'm the only one who has to go on my own, and all you three get to stay together!"_ Hermione says.

Ginny walks up to her, _"It'll be over before you know it!" _she gives her a hug.

Harry steps forward, _"Gonna miss you! Have a good break, and don't forget to write!"_

"Like I would forget to." Gives her a hug too.

Hermione steps towards Ron, _"See you soon Hermione, It won't be any fun without you!"_ and hugs her.

As they walk away Hermione yells out Ron's name and grabs him and kisses him, _"See you next term, Ron"_

_ "Uhhhhh…. Bye Hermione." _

He turns around back to the others with a goofy smile on his face. Draco had been watching the whole time and turned into a green eyed monster with jealousy! Hermione catches him looking at her and gives him a faint smile as she picks up her bags and walks off to the train.


	12. Tricked

**Chapter 12 Tricked**

During holidays all Draco could do was think about Hermione but when he thought about the kiss between her and Ron. He would get so angry he would have to punch something…

Lucius interrupts his thoughts, _"Draco, can you come down here please?!"_ Draco sighs and goes downstairs.

_"Yes father?" _

_"You have a visitor!"_

Hermione walks in the room, _"Hey…"_

Draco is stunned to see her here! _"Hermione….What….?"_

Draco looks at his father, _"YOU!"_

Lucius walks up to Draco, _"Actually, yes. I know how much you've missed her, so I called her and told her, you were sorry for whatever you did or said. And that she should come over isn't that right Hermione?"_

Hermione smiles at him weakly. Lucius leaves the room.

_"Yes, Draco first of all, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for kissing Ron in front of you! It wasn't fair. It didn't mean anything."_

_"Hermione you need to leave you can't stay! You're in danger here!"_ He puts his hand on her back leading her to the door.

Lucius appears in the doorway blocking it, _"Leaving so soon?"_

Draco stands in front of Hermione, _"Stay away from her!"_

Lucius gives Draco a look, _"That is no way to treat a guest! Hermione let me lead you to the dinner table, please. This way."_ and tries to take her hand.

Draco gets back in front of her, _"STAY AWAY!"_

Draco swats his father's hand away from Hermione's, _"No, don't you touch her!"_

_"Don't make me take her by force. You knew this would have to happen!"_ someone from the shadows casts a _"Locomotor Mortis"_ spell at Draco locking his legs. Draco starts shouting.

Bellatrix comes out of the shadows laughing, _"Honestly Draco, HER?! What's wrong with that Parkinson?!"_

Draco looks at both his aunt and father_, "I'll get you both for this!"_

Lucius grabs Hermione's arm and drags her down to the cellar, _"Your coming with me!" _

_"Draco, HELP!"_ Draco starts squirming.

_"Hermione!"_

Bellatrix laughs at both of them, _"Dracooo, Hermionee! Oh please!"_ and follows them down the cellar.

In the cellar…. They have tied Hermione to a chair.

Bellatrix slaps her across the face, "_I always wanted to do that to a Mudblood!"_

Someone else from the shadows, _"Now now Bellatrix, let's not get too hasty just yet!"_

Bellatrix takes a few steps back, _"Yes my Lord."_

Voldermort steps closer towards Lucius, _"My Lord Draco tried to save her as you suspected!" _

_"Yes I thought he would."_

Voldermort turns to face Hermione, _"What do you want with me!?"_

Bellatrix slaps Hermione across the face, "_YOU'LL SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO MUDBLOOD!" _

_"Bellatrix! Do you need to wait upstairs?! Or will you control yourself!?" _

_"No, I will contain myself My Lord." _

_"Good."_

Lucius starts getting anxious, _"Shall we be getting on with it then?"_

Voldermort gets up in Lucius's face, _"Don't push me Lucius!"_ Lucius bows his head in apology and backs away.

_"Excuse me?! What do you want with me?! What use am I to you, I'm a mudblood! If you're going to kill me do it now!"_

Voldermort laughs at her, _"Kill you? No! You're going to be too useful, and what use would you be dead!? Stupid girl!" _

_"Useful how?" _

_"Oh you would be surprised, Miss Granger you would be surprised!"_ With Draco still upstairs, the leg lock spell was starting to wear off he frees himself and runs down to the cellar.

_"You see, Granger you are Potters best friend, so therefore you can influence him to come to me!"_

Hermione scoffs, _"What makes you think I'll do it?! I'd rather die!"_

Bellatrix steps up to her, _"That can be arranged!" _

_"BELLATRIX! Now you see Miss Granger, I think you will, or I will kill Draco."_

Voldermort turns towards the stairs, looks back at Hermione and smirks, _"Accio Draco Malfoy!"_ Draco comes flying down the stairs and lands at Voldermort's feet, _"SO?" _Hermione looks down at Draco and shakes her head.

_"Well then, I didn't want to do this, but…"_ Hermione interrupts him, _"I think your bluffing!" _

_"Really, am I?_" Lucius steps up at Voldermort, _"My Lord, this was NOT part of the plan!" _

_"Silence, Lucius!"_

Draco looks at Hermione, _"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"_

Voldermort gets very annoyed, _"Does everyone really doubt my power"_, he pickups Draco, _"very well! Avada Ke-""NO! NO STOP, PLEASE, STOP!"_ Hermione protests.

Voldermort turns back to her, _"Yes?"_ Hermione gives in, _"What is it you want me to do?"_ Draco shakes his head, _"NO!"_ Voldermort smiles at her, _"I want you to become a Death Eater!" _


	13. Decisions

**Chapter 13 Decisions **

"_Like hell she will! Hermione you don't have to do this!" _

_"Draco be quiet." _

_"NO! Hermione I won't let you do this!" _

_"Draco it's my decision!"_

Voldermort begins to laugh, _"Well, it's quite clear she's made up her mind. So Miss Granger, will you become a Death Eater?"_

Hermione looks at Draco then back at Voldermort, "_And you'll let Draco live!?" _

_"Of course you have my word." _

_"Fine! WH-what do you want me to do?"_

_"Excellent!" _Voldermort throws Draco on the floor at her feet.

_"Now I want you to tell me what Potter is planning and everything they have, and don't think you can keep anything from me! Bellatrix, your idea to use the Cruciatus curse, might just come in handy, come, Miss Granger?_"

_"NO! I would never have agreed to that! You tricked me!" _

_"So you would have let Draco die?!"_ Hermione breaths in deeply trying to pull it together, _"No, but I well, NO!" _

_"I didn't think so!"_ Voldermort magically unties her binds and pulls her up, "_Hold out your arm, Miss Granger!"_

Hermione pulls up her sleeve and gives him her arm, Voldermort places his wand on her arm and marks her with the Dark Mark, Hermione screams in pain.

Voldermort completes the Dark Mark and removes his wand from her arm, _"There, now, come with me."_

Draco can't take it anymore, _"NO! She's not going anywhere!" _He takes Hermione's hand and they apparate out of the cellar.

_"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHHH! WORMTAIL! It was your job you secure this place so no one could apperates out of here!"_

Wormtail pokes his head out around the corner, _"But Master, I did…." _

_"Then how did they get out of here?!"_

He looks over at Bellatrix, _"Was it you!?" _

_"No, My Lord, of course not!"_

He turns to Lucius, _"Was it you, Lucius?" _

_"N-no, of cou-course not My L-Lord." _

_"YOU LIAR! AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Lucius drops down dead, Narcissa presses her hand over her mouth and takes a step towards her husband's dead body, Bellatrix snaps her fingers as if to say stop.

_"No!"_

Voldermort looks around the room at the others,_ "Does anyone else have anything else to confess!?"_Bellatrix, Narcissa & Wormtail all shake their heads.

_"Good! Bellatrix, Narcissa, track them down, bring them back and don't come back until you find them!"_ They apparate out.

_"Hey I know your upset, but let's find them first and then we can grieve, ok Narcissa!?"_ With Draco and Hermione they ended up on the out skirts of Hogwarts…

_"Draco! What did you do that for!? They're going to be looking everywhere for us!" _

_"I know, I know! I panicked! OK!" _

_"Th-they'll find us eventually! Draco, if we turn ourselves in now, maybe it'll be OK…" _

_"Hermione, no! They were going to use the Cruciatus curse on you! Do you have any idea how painful and horrible it is!?" _

_"Well do you know what they'll do to us when they find us! Because they will and it won't be pretty!" _

_"DO you really want to tell them about Potter?" _

_"Of course I don't Draco, but it's the only way." "I can't believe you're saying this Hermione…" _

_"Well, WH-what do you mean by that?!" _

_"I thought you'd be all up for telling Potter and his mates, and getting them to help us, but you want to turn yourself in!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" _

_"Draco, I'm looking out for you, and only you!" _

_"And what about you friends, Hermione?!"_

Bellatrix and Narcissa see Draco and Hermione.

_"Hermione, run! RUN HERMIONE!"_

Narcissa yells out after her son, _"Draco, Draco your father…."_

Hermione pulls him along, "_No, Draco. Don't, run, it's a trick! Let's go!" "DRACO!" "What mother!?" "Your father Draco... He's… he's dead, Draco…"_

Draco stops running, _"WH-what!?"_


	14. Decisions part 2

**A/N Sorry haven't updated my story much had a writers blank! please review it's my first story and I haven't got that many! little depressing but it's not gonna stop me from writing! please read and review! **

**Chapter 14 Decisions part 2 **

Hermione rushes up to Draco and hugs him, _"Oh, Draco…"_

Draco just stood there frozen on the spot, _"Dead? How? Why!? WHO?!" _

Bellatrix steps up towards him, _"Because you and your little Mudblood! You killed your father, Draco!" _

_"Bellatrix! Voldermort killed him because he broke the apparating spell, because he knew you would try and save Hermione…."_

Hermione turns to Draco with tears running down her face, _"Draco, I'm sorry it's all my fault!"_ Hermione runs off.

_"Hermione!" "I'll go get her."_ Bellatrix starts going after her.

Draco suddenly protests knowing his aunt might to do something cruel, _"NO I will!"_

Draco finds her on the floor, _"HERMIONE!"_ Narcissa and Bellatrix rush over to see what happened.

_"What has that stupid girl done?! We were told to bring her back ALIVE!"_

Draco gives his aunt a look then looks back at Hermione and starts shaking her, "_Hermione? Hermione, wake up, please!?"_

Hermione's eyes start to flutter open, _"Draco? Owww! Oh my head!"_ Draco helps her get up.

Narcissa walks up to Draco and Hermione, _"Are you OK?"_

Hermione looks at her in surprise, _"Me?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Oh, ah, yea, I'm fine! What happened Draco?" _

_"Well, its rocky here you must have tripped." _Narcissa takes out some water from her bag and hands it to Hermione but Hermione hesitates to take it.

_"It's OK. It's not poisoned. It wouldn't make any sense to poison you anyway, you're one of us now, remember?" _

Draco can't stand the fact that Hermione was now a Death Eater, _"Not if I have anything to do with it!" _

_"Draco, son, it's too late she already has the Dark Mark…" _

_"It's never too late!"_

_"Draco stop being ridiculous! Your mother's right. It was my decision, and I wasn't going to let him kill you, was I!?" _

_"It's my job to take care of you, especially in this world."_

Narcissa starts to silently cry, Draco hugs his mum, _"It'll be OK, mum, we'll avenge his death, one way or another!"_

Bellatrix cuts in, _"How much I hate to ruin this lovely moment, it's time to go!"_ she grabs Hermione's arm.

_"Not so rough Bellatrix!"_ Bellatrix throws Hermione at Draco takes holds of Hermione's hand and Narcissa takes Hermione's other hand and they apparate back to Malfoy Manner….

_"Let's teach her how to call the Dark Lord!"_ Draco disagrees and gets in front of Hermione blocking Bellatrix.

_"Fine you do it then Draco."_

Narcissa steps forward, _"NO I will."_

Narcissa pulls up her sleeve and calls him using her Dark Mark. Hermione hides her head in Draco's chest, Draco hugs her tightly and kisses her head.

"It's going to be OK, don't worry."

Voldermort appears in the cellar next to Bellatrix, "_You called?"_

Bellatrix points at Hermione and Draco, _"We found them, my Lord." _

_"Well done, did they resist at all?"_

Narcissa answers him before her sister can, _"No, my Lord." _

_"Good, this will be easier than I expected!"_

He goes over and peels Hermione off Draco, _"Your coming with me."_

Hermione nods her head, looks back at Draco and mouths, _"I love you."_

_"I love you too." _Draco replied.

Voldermort takes Hermione into a room with a bed and a wash basin….

_"This is where you will be staying, Draco is no to come in here unless I say so, do you understand?" _

_"Yes, my Lord."_ Hermione cringes as she says this but she's going to have to get used to it_. _

_"Now, I am going to leave you, can I trust you?!" _

_"Yes my Lord." _

_"Good, I will be back soon, and don't try to escape, I myself secured this place, and I have Bellatrix on guard, so it's virtually impossible." _

_"I won't try, I promise." _

_"Hmm, we'll see. I will be back make yourself comfortable!"_ and with that Voldermort and Bellatrix stays on guard like he said she would be.

Hermione walks over to the bed and passes out immediately.

_"Hermione?_"

she begins to wake up, _"Huh? Draco?"_

She finally sees that it's Narcissa, _"No not quite, I wanted to talk to you, it's important!"_

Hermione gets up, _"OK, go on."_


	15. The Truth

**Chapter 15 the Truth**

"_Hermione, you are aware that when you go back to school, you and Draco have to pretend you hate each other!?" _

_"Yes, is that the important thing?" _

_"Yes, but I don't think you realize how much you need to make sure Harry and Ron don't suspect anything it's crucial!"_ Hermione just nods her head.

_"So, how are you?" _

_"Oh just fine, about to give up my best mates to their worst enemy who wants to kill them and me, too, once he's done them." _

_"Silly question then I suppose…."_ Hermione again just nods her head.

Bellatrix walks in the room, _"What is this?!" _

_"Relax Bellatrix I was just talking to her." _

_"Course you were! He's already killed Lucius, don't think he won't kill you, and me too!" _

_"I am aware of that, I was just warning her that her and Draco must go back to hating each other when she goes back to Hogwarts." _

_"Fine but come on, The Dark Lord will be here anytime soon!" _

_"Very well, Hermione."_

Narcissa leaves but Bellatrix gets up in Hermione's face, _"Not a word about this!"_ Hermione slumps back on the bed and falls asleep.

"_Wake up! WAKE UP!"_ Hermione is woken by Voldermort, _"I hope your sleep was satisfying and undisturbed?" _

_"It was My Lord." _

_"Good. Now, I have decided not use the Crucitous Curse with you." _

_"Really? Why?" _

_"Two reasons, One, you seem to be cooperating well, and I feel I must give a little to receive, plus I do believe you know if you did resist, I would kill everyone who matters to you. And the second, I already know Potter has found a Horcrux, maybe more, so it would be useless."_

Hermione interrupts him which she shouldn't, _"Right…. So can I see Draco now?" _

_"Silence! I'm not finished yet! No, I want you to tell me everything, how he found them, if he knows how to kill them, if he knows where anymore are, the list goes on. However, I should warn you, I already know the answer to some questions, so don't lie to me Miss Granger." _

_"Okay… and then can I see Draco?" _

_"Yes, then you can see Mr. Malfoy. Now, on with the questions…."_ Voldermort questions Hermione for hours….

_"Thank you for cooperating well, I understand this cannot have been easy."_

_ "Can I see Draco now, my Lord?" _

_"Yes. But Miss Granger?" _

_"Yes, my Lord?" _

_"Remember where your loyalty lies, if you betray me, I will kill every single person you have ever cared about in front of your very eyes, starting with your parents and ending with Draco, are we clear?!" _

_"Crystal, my Lord."_

She leaves the room to find Draco and finds him up on a hill, _"Draco!"_

Draco turns around to see her, _"Hermione! Are you OK?!"_ He runs down to hug her.

_"I'm fine, he didn't do it!" _

_"He didn't!? Great! So, what did he say?"_ Hermione explains what they spoke about, and what his mum had said to her.

Draco sits down and pulls Hermione on his lap, _"Urghhh, at least I get to spend the rest of the Christmas break with you!"_

Hermione kisses him, _"Draco?" "Hmmm?" _

_"Do you think if we do what he says, he won't kill me once he's killed Harry and Ron?" _

_"I don't think he'll kill you, he clearly trusts you!" _

_"I don't want to watch Harry and Ron die!" _

_"I know, I know. It's no too late to go ask hem for help, you know." _

_"No, you know what he said, he'll kill everyone I love, and that means you'll be high on his agenda!" _

_"Hmmm, but all I care about is you!" _

_"And all I care about is you!"_

Draco kisses her forehead, _"I love you, Hermione Granger." _

_"I love you too, Draco Malfoy!" _

_"We'll find a way out of this, I promise…"_ they sit down in silence and watch the sun go down.


	16. Hiding the Truth

**Chapter 16 Hiding the truth **

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of Christmas break together at Malfoy Manner, but now it was time to check back into reality and go back to Hogwarts. On the train to Hogwarts with Hermione & Harry.

"_Where were you all break Hermione? I wrote to you like, every day and you never replied!" _

"_I know I'm sorry Harry, I just wanted to get away and clear my head, so I spent the break with my aunt in New York."_

"_Oh right, I suppose that's fair enough, you did have a rather eventful couple of months. But that's all behind us now, water under the bridge, right?" _

"_Right." _

"_Ron couldn't stop talking about you all summer, you know." _

"_Oh?" _

"_He really thinks he's in with you, Hermione." _

"_And who said he wasn't?" _

"_What, you mean you're over Draco!?" _

"_Well, no, but I do like Ron…." _

"_Don't use Ron as a rebound Hermione, please don't, you'll break his heart." _

"_He isn't a rebound Harry, I genially like him." _

"_If you say so Hermione."_

Ron walks in the carriage. _"Were you talking about me?!"_ Hermione and Harry look at each other.

"_No! Of course not mate." _

"_Hey Ron." _Hermione gets up to hug him.

"_Hermione! How've you been?!" _

"_Oh Ron, I've missed you!"_ a big goofy smile appears on Ron's face, he sits next to Hermione and the three catch up.

In Draco's carriage, _"Where were you all break Draco!?" _

"_I was in Italy, Pansy." _

"_Why?"_

Draco looks at Blaze_, "Lots of fit girls!"_

"_No, was just taking in the sites, really." _

"_Did you miss me, Draco?!" _

"_Of course I did, Pansy."_ Draco grits his teeth just wanting to get off the train.

"_Good I missed you too! OMG we have so much to catch up on!"_ Draco gives Blaze a look like 'please shut her up'. Blaze laughs and shakes his head, and they both listen to Pansy rattle on for the rest of the train ride.

In the Great Hall…

"_QUIET_!"

Everyone falls silent and listens to Dumbledore talk about exams and other important school stuff.

"_Let the feast begin."_

Ginny arrives late to the Great Hall and sits down next to Hermione, _"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I was preoccupied." _

"_It's good to see you, Ginny! How was your break?" _

"_It was great, Hermione, but I never heard back from you!" _

"_Oh sorry Ginny I was in New York…."_ She cuts herself off in midsentence as she spots Draco walking out of the Great Hall and begins to get up. _"Oh sorry guys, I'll be back later." _Ginny, Harry and Ron talk among themselves as she leaves.

Once out of sight….

"_You sure no one saw us both leave?"_

Draco laughs, "_I'm sure, stop worrying!" _

"_Sorry I can't help it, you know what your mum said, it is crucial no one finds out were still together." _

"_I know, I know."_

Hermione takes his hand, _"Ooh, I've missed you Draco!" _

"_I've missed you too." _

"_It's horrid pretending to hate each other." _

"_I know, I'm sorry if I call you mudblood, you know I won't mean it, we have to make it realistic remember?!" _

"_It's OK, and you know I don't really mean any of the insults that I'll say later." _

"_I know…. Is there anything going on between you and Ron?" _

"_No. Why, jealous?" _

"_Maybe like, a lot!"_ Draco grabs her waist and picks her up, _"He gets to flirt with you and be with you whenever he wants!"_ He puts her down.

"_Draco, I love YOU, not Ron, YOU!"_ and puts her arms round his neck.

"_I know that, but no one else does." _

"_Hmmm. Do you think I should go along with Ron liking me?" _

"_I suppose it would really make it seem like we are over each other that way." _

"_Yeah, you're probably right." _

"_We better get back before people start to realize."_ He finishes up by kissing her.

"_I hate this… but your right." _

"_You go first, I'll follow_."

"_OK, I love you, Draco." _

"_I love you more." _

"_No, you don't!" _Hermione says as she walks off.

"_Don't make me come after you Miss Granger!"_ Hermione giggles and disappears around the corner and Draco follows after a few minutes.

Back in the Great Hall….

"_Where'd you go Hermione?" _

"_Ummm bathroom, Ron."_

After few minutes Hermione notices Draco walking in, but Ginny notices her looking at him and Hermione notices Ginny looking at her, her looking at Draco, _"So, Ginny, everything OK with you and Harry?" _

"_Fine, thanks! Spoke to Draco at all?" _

"_Ugh, god no! Don't know what I ever saw in him, he's a pig!"_ Hermione does her best to cover her real feelings, Ginny just raises her eyebrow and looks back down at her paper.


	17. Deception

**Chapter 17 Deception**

Weeks pass Draco and Hermione are able to keep their relationship secret and their mission. Hermione has started to distant herself from Harry and Ron so she won't know what they're doing and know their plans for destroying Voldermort and spent more time with Ginny who doesn't really know anything about Harry and Ron's plans.

"_Hermione, you ready for class?!"_ Hermione was sitting on in the Gryffindor common room waiting and daydreaming.

"_Hermione? Hermione!? HERMIONE!?" _

"_Yes, sorry. Umm….yes, we have Potions don't we?"_ Ginny just nods her head.

"_OK let's go then."_ When Hermione and Ginny arrive to class there's only two seats left, one next to Harry and one next to Draco.

Ginny gives Hermione a look as if to say _"please let me sit next to Harry."_ Hermione didn't argue and let her, considering she was trying to distance herself from Harry.

She lumps into the chair next to Draco, _"Before you say anything I don't want to sit here either." _

"_So why are, Granger?" _

"_Because I'm a good friend." _

"_Whatever, Mudblood!" _

"_Oh Malfoy just shut it."_

A few minutes later, Ron and Seamus show up and make a desk appear, which annoys Hermione, _'why didn't I think of that!'_

After Professor Snape storms in, _"We will be doing a project on the Moonstone and it will be in partners whom I have already chosen: Potter/Lovegood, Miss Weasley/Bell, Weasley/Finnigan, Thomas/Diggory, Brown/Chang, Goyle/Crabbe, Longbottom/Parkinson and Malfoy with Granger." _

"_So Granger, if we're going to be working together, we should try and get along, right?"_

Hermione giggles under breathe, _"Your joking, right?" _

"_No actually, I'm not! I know you want to do well and I want to do well and make you look good." _

"_Ok, fine but we're not friends, Malfoy." _

"_Fine, mudblood!"_ Potions class finishes and everyone heads to the Great Hall for lunch.

"_So, Pansy did you want meet at the library tomorrow afternoon to work on the project?" _

"_Ah, sure Lon-Neville. I'll see you tomorrow then."_

Draco walks up to Pansy, _"What did that nerd want?!" _

"_He's not a nerd, Draco!"_ Pansy storms off to the Great Hall.

Hermione walks up behind Draco, _"WOW! Never thought I'd see the day Pansy walks away from you!" _

"_Yea, I know I can't believe it. What do you have now?" _

"_Ahh lunch Malfoy, its lunch."_

Hermione goes up to the Gryffindor common room, but bumps into Harry on the stairs, _"OH sorry! Oh Hermione, it's you. Aren't you meant to be at the Great Hall?!" _

"_Umm yes I was just putting my books away." _

"_Oh ok." _

"_Ahh Hermione are you ok? You seem different and distant!" _

"_OH I've just been really busy with study I mean it's our finally year next year." _

"_Fair enough."_ Hermione continued up the stairs to her room.

"_Hello, Hermione! Quick let me in!"_ Hermione opens the door to see Draco who rushes in and shuts the door.

"_Draco?! What are you doing here? You going to get in trouble!" _

"_Well everyone is down at the Hall and I noticed you weren't and when you weren't at the library or bathroom. I thought you had to be here." _

"_Clever thinking."_ Hermione sits Draco on her bed with her.

"_I can't stand this anymore Draco I hate lying to Harry and Ron and the fact that I'm avoiding them too."_

Draco holds her close, _"Don't worry it'll be summer soon and you'll be away from here where we don't have to hide." _

"_I know but I don't have anything to tell HIM!" _

"_That's OK. Everything will be OK." _

Hermione fell asleep in Draco's arms, Draco soon hear commotion coming from downstairs. He's trapped he puts Hermione carefully on her bed and hides under her bed. Someone is getting closer and closer to the door waking Hermione, _"Draco? Where are you?" _

"_Hermione, who are you talking to?!" _

"_OH Ginny! I was talking to….. To…. Ahh…. Crookshanks! Yes. You know how he's always hiding."_ She pretends to look for Crookshanks.

"_OK I just come up to grab some things." _

"_Ahhhhh!" _

"_What is it?"_

Hermione was surprised by Draco hiding under her bed_, "Oh it's nothing I thought I saw Crookshanks but it wasn't him. Umm, I'll see you in class later OK?" _

"_Ah sure. Are you sure your OK?" _

"_Yes Ginny I'm fine I just a few minutes alone."_ Ginny leaves the room taking her things down to Luna's room once she's left and down the stairs Draco comes out from the bed.

"_OK you have to go before anyone else comes here and sees you!" _

"_Alright I'll go, I'll go. I'll see you later."_


	18. Waiting

**Chapter 18 Waiting**

Before she knew it was summer holidays. For the second time Hermione was at Malfoy Manner being questioned repeatedly by Lord Voldermort.

"_What do you mean you don't know their plans?!" _

"_I tried my best but they won't say anything, my Lord."_ It still ached Hermione to say _'my Lord'. _

"_Fine but the coming year you better pay close attention to them." _

"_I will try, my Lord."_

"You'll try…you'll do!" Voldermort disapparates in a huff.

Hermione leaves the cellar and goes up to Draco's room but is stopped by Narcissa, "How are you, Hermione?" She was surprised that Narcissa would even ask.

"Ahh I'm tired of being questioned every day I answer with the truth every time."

"Well I think you can relax for a while Lucius told me that the Dark Lord is going to be preoccupied with personal matters."

Hermione thanked Narcissa continued up the stairs to Draco's room, she found him asleep on his bed, and she doesn't dare wake him up just curled up with him.

Weeks turned into months and once again Draco and Hermione were at Hogwarts. Lying. The First thing Hermione noticed that Harry and Ron won't at the train station like every year.

Hermione eventually found Ginny waiting for her, "Hey Ginny where's your brother?"

"I actually don't know, Harry and Ron disappeared a month into the holidays."

"That's strange."

"Hi Luna, how are you?"

"Very good. Had a very relaxing holiday." Ginny, Hermione and Luna all get on the train.

"So you have no idea where they went Ginny?"

"Hermione, all I remember is Harry being so distraught after Dumbledore's death over the summer." Hermione had no idea that Dumbledore was dead.

"I heard Professor Snape was repairing something in the school and that he let Death Eaters in and Snape took over." Hermione and Ginny both stared at Luna unable to believe it. Meanwhile in Draco's carriage…. "So Draco did you hear about what happened at Hogwarts?"

Draco stares at Blaze dumbstruck, "No, what happened?!"

"Well, apparently Professor Snape took over and Dumbledore is dead!"


	19. Darkness

**Chapter 19 Darkness**

_A/N: Sorry that this is so short. _

The train arrived at Hogwarts, they were not greeted by Hagrid as usual but by two strangers.

In the great Hall… it was difference the tables were gone. The two strangers ordered the students to stand in their houses. Professor

Snape approached the stand, "I stand here before you to put certain rumours to rest. Dumbledore was murdered and I am the now appointed Headmaster. I have also appointed Alecto and Amycus Carrow they as second in command. The rest of the stuff will remain on, to teach but at certain times the Carrow's will have permission to take over when need be."

Hogwarts has changed and become a dark place, a lot of students in Gryffindor noticed that Harry and Ron were not there.

Meanwhile with Harry and Ron….

"It's times like these I wish Hermione was here."

"So do I Ron, so do I. But we can do this, we can figure it out and like Dumbledore said we can defeat Voldermort."

"Harry are we even close?"

"Ron we've found 5 horcuxes already and destroyed them but we don't have any clues to the rest of them."

"Gee that's helpful mate!"

"We'll find them Dumbledore believed in us."

"I know he did mate. Do we have anymore leads?!"

"NO, but remember when Scrimgeour told us that he Dumbledore also left me the Sword of Gryffindor but he said it was missing."

"Right what's your point mate?!"

"I say we look for it... But where to start!?"

"Hold on Harry what's the safest for the something to be hidden besides Hogwarts...? GRINGOTTS!"

"So you're saying that we should go snoop around Gringotts to find if someone hid it there?"

"Exactly mate! I mean heaps of Death Eaters have vaults."

"I just have one problem."

"How we're going to get in and out?"

"Exactly."

"Well I already thought of that Polyjuice Potion."

A/N: Sorry if it's been a while since i last uploaded. and sorry if it's been a little boring and uninteresting! It'll be very get better promise!


	20. Late Notice

**Chapter 20 Late notice**

Back at Hogwarts…..

"MISS GRANGER! Miss….Granger?"

McGonagall huffed and puffed as she run towards Hermione to catch up to her.

"Headmistress McGonagall? Is everything alright?!"

McGonagall caught her breath, "Yes. Well not really. Well let's just find Mr. Malfoy first."

Hermione didn't say another word & surprisingly followed McGonagall around the school searching for Draco.

"Maybe we should try the Slytherin Common Room." I suggested.

McGonagall quickened her pace as we got closer to the Slytherin Common Room. McGonagall did something with her wand which allowed her to access any common room.

"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall bellowed out his name throughout the common room, a few minutes after we both heard approaching footsteps coming from the stairs. As soon as I spotted the platinum blonde hair & gorgeous grey orbs, I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

As Draco reached the bottom of the stairs & walked towards McGonagall with a questionable look on his face.

"Yes, Headmistress McGonagall?"

"I would like you & Miss. Granger to come to my office immediately."

McGonagall turned to exit the Common Room, before either Draco or I turned to each other & quickly shared a smile then a strange look of curiosity. We came up to the Headmaster's office; McGonagall sat in her chair at her desk & offered us a seat.

"I know this may seem sudden & you may have a few questions of why I have been looking for you & wanting to talk to the both of you."

I replied before Draco did, "Yes, just a little."

"Well, I know & realize that this is a bit late notice & that we are into the 3rd week of the term but, I would like the two of you to be Head Boy & Head Girl. I realize it may come as a shock but, you two of you were an ideal choice & you would both have duties, the same school schedule & share a dorm."

Draco & I both starred at McGonagall, shocked of course, & then at each other. Draco gave me a little nod which I knew indicated that he was happy to do it.

"Yes, Professor we'd be happy to be the Heads." McGonagall was completely surprised that we both accepted the job.

"Excellent, I will show to the Heads' Dorm."

With that we all stood & let McGonagall's office & followed her once again, towards the Heads' dorm.

"Here we are. The password is 'paradisus'."

The portrait swung open, revealing the room. We followed McGonagall in. It was incredible & a bit bigger than the Gryffindor's common room, it had a fireplace above it was the school crest, the rug was gold I'm guessing from Gryffindor, the furniture was silver that from Slytherin, on the other side of the room was the kitchen was small but nice & the in the corner was two desks facing each other. McGonagall began with the introduction the new space that was now ours.

"Well, here we have the common room, kitchen & a set of desks. This over here." McGonagall stepped forward to an open door.

"This is your room Mr. Malfoy."

It was lovely room from a Slytherin the walls were painted silver, the bedding was green, above the bed was a pennant with the Slytherin symbol & name. The rug beneath the bed was a light gold. There was also a bedside table, a chest of drawers, a chair by the window & a door. By the look on Draco's face he was quite impressed with the room. McGonagall stepped away from the door & walked towards another door a bit further away from Draco's to another door.

"And this is yours, Miss. Granger."

I was so excited I ran towards the bed & jumped on it, "This is so wicked!"

My room was lovely too. There was my bed next to the window it was red, the walls were gold, my rug was light silver, a bedside table, a chest of drawers against the wall, next to it was a makeup mirror/desk with a chair.

Mine also had another door too, "Professor, what are these extras doors we have in our rooms?"

"I'm glad you asked Miss. Granger. Mr. Malfoy if you will go to your room & both open your doors."

We opened our doors & were surprised to find a huge bathroom. With a shower in one corner, a big bathtub that went from the shower to the next corner, a shared sink with two mirrors, and a toilet in the another corner.

"Ohhh so that's why our rooms are so spaced apart." I gave Draco like a 'duh' look.

"These doors are the only ways into the bathroom & these doors have locks on them so you don't barge in on one another. Well I think that's all for now."

McGonagall began to walk to the exit when she suddenly paused, "Oh I almost forgot here are your new school schedules. And in the next couple of weeks I will call you both for your duties."

"Thank you Professor" Draco replied.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"Why did you pick us?"

"Well, you two are the top in your classes, your both great representatives & also to begin more House unity. Good Night"

"Good night Professor."

And with that McGonagall left, Draco & I couldn't help but smile.

"This is going to make some things a lot easier, now that we share a huge dorm, we don't have to be away from each other for hours at a time. It's great, isn't it great, Hermione?!"

He didn't let me answer he picked me up & spun me I still couldn't help but smile at him & the great opportunity we were given! He put me down after a while; I was so dizzy I fell backwards on to the couch, pulling Draco down with me, falling on top of me. I couldn't believe how happy I was in this moment, more happier than I've been in months or longer maybe. Draco continued to stare at me with wonder, he begun to lower his head to mine. At last he kissed me so passionately more than he ever had in the past few months, I kissed him back fiercely, his hand placed on my hip travelled up around my back & the other under my back & flipped me over on top of him, leaning up, getting up off the couch. He carried me, with my legs wrapped around his waist, into his room still passionately kissing me, kicking the shut behind him & locking it with his wand. Walking towards his bed, he places me gently down on the bed. We climbed on top of me also gently kissing me but I harden the kiss & deepening it. I began to unbutton his blazer jacket, pull it down off his shoulders & threw it to the ground.

I soon started undoing his shirt buttons but he stopped me & looked down at me, "You sure?" I nodded.

"Really, Hermione?"

"Always the tone of surprise." I gave him a cheeky half smile & pulled him down to my face.

He kissed me once again as I was fiddling with his shirt buttons pulling that too off his shoulders & throwing on the floor. I felt his hands go down to the bottom of my shirt & begin to pull it up, I pulled away & broke the kiss, he pulled my shirt all the way off, over my head & threw it too on the ground. I traced my fingers along his glorious muscular body as he stared helplessly at my bra & what's beneath it.

"Green? I'm surprised. I was half expecting it to be gold or red!"

"Oh really. I can't believe you still doubt that I would wear green. Do you remember my green dress at the yule ball?!"

"Yes I remember."

We both smiled at each other, he slowly began to again lean down & kiss me on my collarbone, up to my neck & on my jawline I tangled my hairs in his hair as he undid my jeans, pulling them down off my legs, throwing them too on the ground. I untangled my hands from his hair lowering them down to his trousers as he begun to kiss my mouth once again. His trousers were soon on the ground with most of our clothes & shoes.

We were both down to our underwear, "It's not too late to back down, Granger."

"Are serious?! No way."

"Oh good."

He leaned down & kissed even more fierce, he hands snaked around my ribs up to my bra unhooking it & tossing it on the ground. I felt his eyes on me on my breasts as he cupped his hands over them I couldn't help but moan beneath his lips. I locked my legs around his waist, as he hands slipped down ribs, past my waist & caressing my legs. I began to moan between our lips, his hands slid down from my legs down to my waist, lightly holding my underwear, I unlock my legs from his waist & lay them down flat as my underwear are pulled all the way down off legs & tossed on the floor.

"You are beautiful, Hermione."

He continued to gaze at my naked body, I smiled at him as I pulled him back down to me, he kissed once on the lips, lower on the jawline again, lower again on to my collarbone he continued down my body to my stomach. I shivered as his lips crossed from my waistline to go up my leg then back down again. Suddenly his lips journeyed down to my waistline further down to my spot, I felt his tongue graze my opening, I moaned even more than before, his tongue was magnificent it felt incredible inside me, how did wonders with it. He soon stopped & began to kiss me again, my legs were once again locked around his waist, my hands travelled down amazing broad shoulders, down his back, I reached his waistline & pulled his pants off & they too ended up on the ground.

"Surprised?" He caught me gazing at his glorious naked body.

I was a little, "No, amazed."

We both giggled, I soon found his lips on mine again, I began to feel something at my opening as it got deeper & deeper it was painful at first but in a pleasure satisfying way, it was painful but as he kept going it felt less painful than before. His hands snaked up my arms to my hands, he locked his fingers with mine.

I stopped to look up at him, "Don't ever let me go."

"I promise." I believed him & I loved him too much to let him go.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione."

Draco quicken up his pace, I moaned & moaned, I felt breath quicken to as he couldn't hold his weight any longer, he dropped his body on top of mine panting like crazy. Carefully rolling himself off me, grabbing the blanket covering himself then me. He opened his arms, gesturing me to come closer in his arms.

"Any regrets?"

"None."


End file.
